


Why You Should Never Mention Paladins To Overwatch

by Psyga315



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Face Punching, Gen, Isaiah Mustafa is Doomfist, Reference to Paladins, References to Old Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A recruit lets slip that he likes Paladins more than Overwatch... Things go south for him pretty quickly.





	Why You Should Never Mention Paladins To Overwatch

"Sorry for the brief lecture, but you probably need to start work _now_." Tracer said as she handed the new recruit a gun. "By the way, welcome to Overwatch!"  
  
"... I'm actually more of a Paladins fan." As soon as the recruit said that, Tracer's happy face soon morphed into an angry look.  
  
"What did you just say, love?" She asked.  
  
"I liked Paladins more." Tracer turned around to Soldier 76.  
  
"Jack, get back here, love!" She barked.  
  
"What? Talon's wrecking shit up and Winston's about to get Harambe'd!" Soldier 76 groaned.  
  
"This recruit said he likes Paladins!"  
  
"... What? I know you're new here, but _that_ is a line no one crosses. Not even me." Soldier 76 said.  
  
"B-but I like Paladins more because it's free!" The two Overwatch members just glance at each other. "And Hero Mission looks cool as well." That's when Soldier 76 snapped.  
  
"That's it. You stay right there!" He took out a phone and called up a number.

* * *

Reaper did what he loved doing: killing people while listening to a dubstep cover of "It's Raining Men" on his iPhone... only for it to get a ringtone. He looked at the ID and smiled before answering it.  
  
"Well, this is a face I haven't seen in a while... Jack."  
  
"Gabe Gabe Gabe! This is urgent. We have to put our differences aside." Soldier 76's voice rang from the phone causing Widowmaker to look in confusion.  
  
"We're fucking up your HQ and we just got Doomfist confirmed, bitches!" Reaper said.  
  
"AH YEAH!" Doomfist shouted as he punched through a wall with his... erm... Doomfist.  
  
"We have a bigger problem. We have a Paladins fan." That's when all of Talon stopped and listened in.  
  
"Weeeeeeeell, might as well hit the old dusty trail..." Sombra then disappeared into data. She wouldn't dare oust her secret love for the game.

* * *

Soon, Talon came out to confront the recruit.  
  
"Hello. recruit. Look at Reaper, now back to me, now look at Widowmaker, now back to my fist." Doomfist then slammed his golden gauntlet right into the recruit's face, braining him. "Where are you? You're now stone cold dead on the floor." He then gave a smirk to the camera as a familiar whistle played. After a moment of silence, Reaper just said it flat out:  
  
"This is why I hate the Isaiah Mustafa voice pack."

**Author's Note:**

> Joking aside, I actually play Paladins as opposed to Overwatch due to how free it is and I enjoy the game.


End file.
